


Obsession

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side effects of the perfume counter on the modern Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mab (Mab_Browne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/gifts).



> Written for mab, based on a post about Obsession for Men and its use with jaguar research; edited since first posted on June 16, 2010

As a general rule, Jim avoided the perfume counter at the big department stores. He hadn't been in the Bon Marche since it had become Macy's, and had therefore not been prepared for the fact that along with the name change had come a floor plan change. As a result, he'd discovered too late that the nearest exit had been straight through that dreaded section of the store. Trying to avoid the woman who'd stared at him with such hunger that he suspected he would've been able to smell her pheromones without Sentinel senses only resulted in him getting sprayed with some designer cologne some overzealous clerk had thought he'd like -- something about obsession for men. He'd show her obsession, he thought darkly, but the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Blair's forced his steps away from her.

Still, the cologne clung, making him want nothing more than to hurry so that he could get rid of this smell that was rapidly engulfing not only his sense of smell, but every rational thought. By the time he got home, the present he'd gotten for Blair was long forgotten. Hunger pounded through his blood, heating his desire. Blair had time only for a startled "What?" before he got pounced.


End file.
